Jakub Šimon Jan Ryba
thumb|rechts|200px|Jakub Šimon Jan Ryba Jakub Šimon Jan Ryba (ook: Peace, of: Poisson, en ook: Rybaville) (Přeštice, 26 oktober 1765 - Voltuš bij Rožmitál pod Třemšinem, 8 april 1815) was een Tsjechisch componist, muziekpedagoog en dirigent. Levensloop Hij stamt uit een familie van cantores/organisten. Zijn ouders zijn, naar hij later in zijn dagboek schrijft, "rijk aan wijze rechtvaardigheid maar arm aan materiële welvaart". Rond 1773 verhuist het gezin Ryba naar het buurdorp Nepomuk, waar de kleine Jakub ook naar school gaat. Daarnaast krijgt hij van vader Jakub Jan les in zang, viool, cello, orgel en later ook compositie. Hij heeft talent, want als hij tien is componeert hij al en kan hij zijn vader op het orgel vervangen. Dorpskapelaan Václav Held leert hem Latijn en Grieks. In 1780 gaat hij in Praag studeren aan het Piaristengymnasium, waar hij onder meer les krijgt van de componisten Josef Ferdinand Norbert Seger en Leopold Antonín Koželuh. Om in de kosten te voorzien speelt hij cello in het orkest van het seminarie Sv. Václav en orgel in enkele kerken. Zijn droom is een beroemd componist en dirigent te worden. thumb|links|Monument op de plek waar Ryba een einde aan zijn leven maakte In 1784 schrijft zijn vader hem dat in Nepomuk de post van hulpschoolmeester vrij is. Jakub breekt zijn studie af, solliciteert en krijgt de baan mits hij aantoont dat hij daartoe vaardig is. Een snelle cursus (bij zijn vader?) helpt hem daaraan te voldoen. In 1786 gaat hij naar Mnišek, waar hij zijn oom, ook schoolmeester en cantor, helpt en tegelijk verder studeert. Ruim een jaar later vindt hij toch een baan, want op 11 februari 1788 wordt hij cantor in Rožmitál pod Třemšinem en organist in de plaatselijke kerk Povýšení sv. Krřiže (Verheffing van het Heilig Kruis). Twee jaar later trouwt hij met Anna Langlerová. Het paar krijgt dertien kinderen waarvan er zes op jeugdige leeftijd overlijden. thumb|rechts|Grafmonument van Ryba, achter "zijn" kerk In Rožmitál gaat het anders dan Ryba had gedroomd. Zijn pogingen om het onderwijs te hervormen volgens de richtlijnen van keizer Jozef II vallen niet goed. Sprak Ryba van huis uit Duits, in Rožmitál ontwikkelt hij een groeiende voorkeur voor de eigen Tsjechische taal, die hij ook gebruikt in kerkelijke muziek. Zijn muzikale opvattingen bezorgen hem de ergernis van pastoor Zachar en een deel van de dorpsbevolking pruimt de nieuwlichter niet echt. Een verzoening met de pastoor mag niet baten, Ryba voelt zich miskend en raakt daardoor teruggetrokken en depressief. Tenslotte maakt hij, 49 jaar oud, op 8 april 1815 in de bossen bij het dorpje Voltuš, even buiten Rožmitál, een einde aan zijn leven. Hij werd in eerste instantie op een ongewijd plekje op het kerkhof begraven. Later kregen zijn resten een prominentere plaats, met een grafmonument Werken Ryba’s oeuvre beslaat rond de 1500 werken, liederen, aria's, kamermuziekwerken in velerlei soorten, concerten, symfonieën en ook veel kerkmuziek. Veel ervan is gebruiksmuziek, zoals je van een dorpscantor mag verwachten. Het is niet verwonderlijk dat er kerstmuziek bij zit. Kerst is tenslotte al eeuwenlang het meest aansprekende christelijke feest. Ryba's bekendste werk is een soort herdersspel in negen delen die elk de titel van de delen van een mis hebben, de Česká mše vánoční oftewel Boheemse Kerstmis. De dorpsschoolmeester verloochende zich evenmin want Ryba schreef ook veel voor kinderen, zoals een reeks kerstliederen voor tweestemmig kinderkoor en instrumenten, die hij zelf pastorales noemde. Het bekendste exemplaar daarvan is Spi, spi, nevíňátko, voor sopraan, alt, kinderkoor, dudelzack, klavecimbel en orkest. Opmerkelijk genoeg vind je zijn depressiviteit niet terug in zijn merendeels vrolijke en zeer melodieuze muziek. Zijn boek Počáteční a všeobecní základové ke všemu uměni hudebnimu, waarin hij vooral de grondslag legt voor de muziektheorie in de Tsjechische taal, verscheen pas na zijn dood in druk. Composities Werken voor orkest * Cassatio in C - Kasace * Concert, voor viool en orkest * Concert Es groot, voor hoorn en orkest * Serenade in C-groot, voor orkest * Symfonie in C-groot, voor orkest Missen, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1796 Missa solemnis festis Nativitatis Deo Jesu Christo accommodata in linguam bohemicam - Česká mše vánoční (Boheemse Kerstmis), voor sopraan, (contra-)alt, tenor, bas, gemengd koor, orkest en orgel *# Kyrie: Hej, mistre *# Gloria: Slava budiz *# Gradule: Vzhuru bratri *# Credo: Pospichej k Betlemu *# Offertorium: V pokore poklekneme *# Sanctus: Nebe hlasej, svaty *# Benedictus: Pane, zeme i nebe *# Agnus Dei: Nyni se do tve ochrany *# Communio (Zaver) * Chvalozpěv k sv.Janu Nepomuckému (Hulde aan de heilige Jan Nepomuk) * Česká vánoční mše "Hej mistře", voor soli, gemengd koor en orkest * Co to ma znamenat? * Dar pilne mladezi, voor kinderkoor * Ejhle opet obnovujem' narozeni pamatku * Housle, znete * Litaniae lauretanae in Es-groot, voor tenor, klarinet en strijkorkest * Missa in Bes-groot, voor sopraan, alt, bas, gemengd koor en orkest * Missa in e-klein * Missa pastoralis in C * Missa pastoralis in Bes-groot * Pastorela "Housle, zněte", voor strijkers, hoorn en klavecimbel * Pastorela in E "Jak milé, rozkošné...", voor alt, strijkers, twee hoorns en orgel * Pastorela "Libou pisnicku" * Pastorela "Mili synackove", voor sopraan en orgel * Pastorela "My zde vsichni s veselosti" * Pastorela "Pokoj, lide, budiz vam" * Pastorela "Rozmily slavicek", voor sopraan, fluit, orgel en orkest * Pastorela in Es "Spi, spi, nevíňátko", voor sopraan, alt, kinderkoor, dudelzack, klavecimbel, twee hoorns en orkest * Pastorela "Srdce plesá", voor vijf solisten, gemengd koor, 2 violen, altviool, contrabas, 2 klarinetten, 2 hoorns, 2 trompetten en pauken * Pastorela "S radosti, s plesanim" * Pastorela in D "Usni, malé poupátko ...", voor sopraan, gemengd koor, strijkers, twee trompetten en klavecimbel * Salve Regina in G, voor gemengd koor, strijkers en klavecimbel * Šest chvalozpěvů, cantate voor sopraan, alt, gemengd koor en orkest * Spi, ma zlata (Slap mijn kind), voor kinderkoor * Stabat Mater, oratorium voor gemengd koor, orkest en orgel * Z ruze zkvetla lilie Vocale muziek * 1800-1815 Písně pro 4 hlasy, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas en twee hoorns * Ave Maria, voor bas en orgel * Duet in Es, voor sopraan, alt, twee violen en contrabas Werken voor orgel * Novae et liberae cogitationes Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * John Tyrrell: Czech opera, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1988 * Kurt Pahlen: Oratorien der Welt : Oratorium Messe Requiem, te deum, stabat mater und große Kantate, München: Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, 1985, 558 S., ISBN 978-3-453-00923-3 * Václav Spěváček: ''Jakub Jan Ryba, vychovatel našeho lidu'', Praha: Statni pedagogicka nakladatelstvi 1984. 192 S. * Miloš Štědroň, Dulan Slosar: Podil '''Jakuba Jana Ryby' na vzniku novodeska hudebni terminologie. - (Der Anteil von Jakub Jan Ryba an der Entstehung der neuen tschechischen Musikterminologie), Sbornik praci filozoficka fakulty brnanske univerzity. Rada hudebnovodna. 22/23 (1984), S. 45-51. * Jiří Kratochvil: ''Koncertantni dechove nastroje ve vokalnich skladhach J.J. Ryby.- (Konzertante Blasinstrumente in Vokalkompositionen von Jakub Jan Ryba), Ziva hudba. 8 (1983), S. 237-252. * Aleš Křička: Prameny Rybovy Vanocni mse. - (Die Quellen der Weihnachtsmesse von J.J. Ryba), Hudebni veda. 17 (1980), S. 346-348. * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Eva Vankova: Milena Viskova : Jakub Jan Ryba, zivot a dilo. - (J.J. Ryba, Leben und Werk), Socialisticka lkola. 16 (1975/76), S. 8~88. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Josef Hanzal: Cesky kantor Jan Jakub Ryba. (Ein tschechischer Kantor J.J.R.), Muzejni a vlastivedna' prace. 7 (1969), S. 33-38. * Jan Němeček: Jakub Jan Ryba : zivot a dilo, Praha: Statni hudebni vydavatelstvi 1963. 362 5 * Československý hudební slovník osob a institucí, Praha: Státní hudební vydavatelství: 1963, 1965 * Vladimír Štěpánek, Bohumil Karásek: An outline of Czech and Slovak music, Part I: Czech music, Prague: Orbis, 1960, 145 p. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten - Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Fourth edition revised and enlarged, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Theodore Baker, Alfred Remy: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Third edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1919, 1094 p. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti : Supplemento, Milan: Sonzogno, 1938, 806 p. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Edmund Sebastian Joseph van der Straeten: History of the violoncello, the viol da gamba - Their precursors and collateral instruments. - With biographies of all the most eminent players of every country, London: William Reeves, 1915 * James Duff Brown: Biographical dictionary of musicians. With a bibliography of English writings on music, Paisley, Scotland: A. Gardner, 1886, 637 p. * Constantin von Wurzbach: Biographisches Lexikon des Kaiserthums Österreich : enthaltend die Lebensskizzen der denkwardigen Personen, welche 1750 bis 1850 im Kaiserstaate und in seinen Kronländern gelebt haben ..., 60 Bde., Wien: 1856-91 * Gottfried Johann Dlabacž: Allgemeines historisches Künstler-Lexikon für Böhmen und zum Teil auch für Mähren und Schlesien, 3 Bde. in 1 Band, Prag: 1815, ISBN 978-3-487-05014-0 * Johann Georg Meusel: Teutsches Künstlerlexikon oder Verzeichniß der jetztlebenden teutschen Künstler. Nebst einem Verzeichniß sehenswürdiger Bibliotheken, Kunst-, Münz- und Naturalienkabinette in Teutschland und in der Schweiz, 3 Bände, 2. umgearbeitete Aufl. Lemgo 1808-14, 1754 S. Categorie:Tsjechisch componist Categorie:Tsjechisch dirigent Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Tsjechisch muziekpedagoog cs:Jakub Jan Ryba de:Jakub Jan Ryba en:Jakub Jan Ryba eo:Jakub Jan Ryba fi:Jakub Jan Ryba it:Jakub Jan Ryba ja:ヤクプ・シモン・ヤン・リバ sv:Jakub Jan Ryba zh:雅各布·扬·莱巴